1. Field of Art
The invention generally relates to the field of online video delivery and, more particularly, relates to bundling and ranking of online videos.
2. Description of the Related Art
Online content hosting services such as YouTube, Netflix, Amazon, and Hulu provide online video viewing experiences. Some of these services provide unlimited free viewing of both user generated content and premium content provided by traditional content providers such as movie studios and broadcast networks. Some of these services enable users to pay for premium content at a fixed price that allows for unlimited consumption of all available premium content on a monthly basis, for example satellite and cable television packages. Others provide pricing for a la carte purchase of individual content items, for example video on demand.
None of the above schemes provide a direct, effective mechanism for users to affect pricing and availability of certain content.